


Everything has a way of sorting itself out

by ALCzysz17



Series: She-Wolf [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Catelyn is a bit extreme, Catelyn is not the best character at the moment, Day 12: Telling Jon she's pregnant, Extreme Mama Bear, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Forewarning now, Pregnant Sex, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding, Sweet, Teen Pregnancy, jonsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 06:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14014680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALCzysz17/pseuds/ALCzysz17
Summary: With so much going on, Sansa hadn’t stopped to think about it until it was too late.Sansa groaned into her chamber pot, spitting out the disgusting food she ate last night from her mouth as she puked some more. Lemon cake didn’t taste as good up as it did when it went down, and she had eaten so many for her nameday celebration too. Six and ten, a woman grown in the eyes of the Seven Kingdoms.And apparently pregnant.Day 12: Telling Jon she's pregnant*Continues from 'She-Wolf'





	Everything has a way of sorting itself out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tubbylita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tubbylita/gifts), [Trinuviel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinuviel/gifts).



> So I worked on this all last night and this morning so I could post it quickly! I know a lot of you were not happy about that cliff hanger, lol, sorry (not really). I am glad everyone enjoyed that installment! I was truly happy with the development and I am liking the universe I've created. 
> 
> Without further ado, here's the next installment!! ^_~ (p.s heed the Catelyn warnings!!)
> 
> Gifted to:  
> TubbyLita: this whole series is kind of dedicated to you entirely sweetheart. ^_~  
> Trinuviel: I love your metas on tumblr and I see you always liking my writing, so this ones for you!

 

 

 

With so much going on, Sansa hadn’t stopped to think about it until it was too late.

Sansa groaned into her chamber pot, spitting out the disgusting food she ate last night from her mouth as she puked some more. Lemon cake didn’t taste as good up as it did when it went down, and she had eaten so many for her nameday celebration too. Six and ten, a woman grown in the eyes of the Seven Kingdoms.

And apparently pregnant.

She groaned, hoping there was nothing else in her belly to barf up and that the sickness would pass. Arya found her like that, still leaning over her chamber pot but no longer sick. She stood there over her shoulder, watching her quietly before she spoke, “That’s not normal sickness, is it?”

By this point all her siblings knew about why Jon and their aunt had to leave. Aside from the disappointment from her parents, Arya verged on resenting her for her actions in getting Jon banished from Winterfell while Bran looked worried and Rickon didn’t understand, only that he won’t ever see his cousin and aunt again.

Sansa spoke to her father about the whole ordeal, telling him she loved Jon, but he told her there was nothing he could do for now and only to allow everything to tie over for a few moons. That was two moons ago…

“No…I don’t think so,” Sansa answered tiredly, wiping her mouth on the back of her nightgown, grimacing at the taste in her mouth. Arya surprisingly helped her up, leading her to her bed and fetching a glass of water for her to get rid of the awful taste.

“You lied to mother and father,” Arya stated next, seating herself next to Sansa. She couldn’t look at her sister at the moment, thinking about the fact that she had lied to her parents when they asked if Jon had peaked inside her.

She meant to get moon tea, to make sure that nothing took root, but she was grounded to her chambers for almost a whole moon and then she had to take extra lessons with Septa Mordane as further punishment. The older woman could barely look at her without being disappointed with her. Sansa found she didn’t care much for what anyone else thought, she only wanted Jon back.

“Yes, I did.”

Sansa looked up to see Arya watching her with a pensive expression on her face, trying to understand why she did what she did. She hardly knew why she lied, it would have been much easier in gaining the moon tea, she was sure, but something in her said to lie. Regardless, she was now two moons pregnant, unwed and the babes father banished from her home. It was quite the predicament she was in.

“What are you going to do?” her sister asked next, no judgement within her tone. She looked up to see her frowning at the ground as though she were trying to figure out a solution for her situation. Sansa smiled lightly, reaching down to grabbed Arya’s hand in hers. Arya squeezed her hand back.

“I don’t know, but I do know I need to get a letter to Jon.” Arya’s brow furrowed.

“But mother reads all the incoming and outgoing letters, especially any from Storm’s End. How do you expect to get a letter out to him?” Sansa squeezed her sister’s hand, smiling even bigger with pleading eyes.

“I was hoping you could help me with that.”

“What do I need to do?” Arya asked quickly, shoulders pulling back as she straightened up. She was like a soldier waiting for orders.

“I’m not allowed to leave Winterfell for the time being, but you and Robb can go to Wintertown whenever you like, if you could send the raven from there then mother will never read my letter,” Sansa said with wild gestures of her hand, Robb had already stated he’d do what he could to help her. Unfortunately, that meant telling him about the baby growing inside her and the disappointment he’ll have in her, but that wouldn’t stop him from helping her get through to Jon.

Hopefully.

“But how will you know he received it without correspondence back?” Arya questioned further then stopped as she realized what Sansa was figuring next. “Robb will get notice of a letter in town, that’s how he’ll receive the message back.” Sansa nodded.

“Robb is to be Lord of Winterfell soon. Mother may read the letters now, but she won’t be able to forever and a letter addressed to Robb in Wintertown can only be received by Robb himself.” Both girls smiled at each other, Arya leaning over to bump her shoulder against Sansa’s.

“Am I to assume you have already written the letter?” Arya arched a brow.

“No, not completely, but I will by noon today and-Don’t worry, I’ll ask Robb to take me into Wintertown to see Gendry,” Arya said, cutting her off as she jumped to her feet. Sansa didn’t miss the way her cheeks flamed up at the mention of the blacksmith.

Gendry Waters, blacksmith by trade and unacknowledged bastard of Robert Baratheon, sired during the time aunt Lyanna was unconscious and after Jon was born. The last bastard sired by the Lord of Storm’s End. It was through her father’s insistence that Robert do something to help his motherless bastard son, so he paid for him to be trained as a blacksmith in King’s Landing with his brother watching over him. Stannis didn’t much care for Gendry, but he made sure he completed his apprenticeship then her father insisted once more that Gendry open a place in Wintertown, so he would not be seen as competition to Edric Storm and Jon Snow for Lord of Storm’s End.

Sansa had only met him once. He was tall and looked like a younger Robert Baratheon with his dark hair and blue eyes, he looked powerful as well with his muscled arms from hammering metal and tanned skin from working out in the sun for hours on end. They met him by accident when Robb took her and their siblings to Wintertown to explore. Robb had just turned six and ten, feeling like a man grown, he decided to watch over his siblings to prove himself, or something like that.

All he proved was that he had no control of little Rickon from running amuck, from stopping Bran from trying to climb a Traven, keeping Arya from picking a fight with a man who threaten a small child for trying to steal food from him and from trying to stop Sansa from buying clothes she did not need. She still got a dress though, all it took was giving him the puppy dog eyes and Robb broke down each and every time.

Gendry provided some food for the small child, that’s how Arya met him, and they followed after. Sansa knew that Arya liked visiting the town to see him, believing them to be friends, but with the way she was acting now…could it be more?

“You act as though he’s expecting you?” Sansa inquired cheekily, moving to stand once she knew she wouldn’t puke anymore. Arya ignored her question, moving towards her door with a wave of her hand.

“I’ll come by before noon for the letter.” Then her sister was gone, leaving her alone.

Sansa felt her shoulders sag as she thought of everything she needed to tell Jon. She missed him so much. There wasn’t a night that she didn’t wish to be wrapped up in his arms again, or just to see his awkward smile and the way his eyes crinkled when it widen. Slowly her hand drifted to her stomach, caressing it as she thought of the babe growing there. It seemed surreal, like a dream, but it was real and though she seemed rather confident earlier, honestly Sansa hadn’t a clue how to go about this new development.

She did know something though. She couldn’t tell her mother and father yet, she needed to wait another moon or so, by then she wouldn’t be able to hide it anyway.

Sansa set forth to write her letter, telling Jon about how much she missed him and that he was never far from her thoughts then she broke the news of her pregnancy, telling him how she lied to her parents but then hadn’t gotten the chance to get moon tea herself. She told him of her feeling, that something held her back and that she hoped he understood, if only a little. Sansa wasn’t sure he would, she barely understood the feeling that told her to lie, but she knew he would try.

She went on to tell him about her mother reading the letters that come into Winterfell and that he would need to send his response to Wintertown instead, addressed to Robb Stark as well. Sansa felt some tears well up in her eyes as she thought of what could happen if Jon didn’t care? She banished those thoughts though, knowing they were born from insecurity rather than knowledge. Jon would do everything he could for her, she knew as much because he loved her as she did him.

Nothing would change that, or so she hoped…

\------------------------------------

Since ravens were used for more than just a few people in Wintertown, it would be a fortnight or so before Sansa would get her response from Jon, during that time Robb and Arya did everything they could to keep their mother and father from realizing Sansa was pregnant. Her older brother hadn’t been happy about the revelation, but he relented to help because he loved her and loved Jon like a brother.

Still, that didn’t stop the letters for Sansa’s hand in marriage from coming in from all over the Seven Kingdoms. Her mother pulled her aside one day, showing her all the letters from so many lords inquiring about her for their sons, grandsons and even lords themselves. She felt ill-at-ease about marrying a man twice or three times her age. Her father soothed her ill feelings, telling her that he wouldn’t approve anyone older than three or four years.

Jon’s only three years older, Sansa though moodily, glancing over the letters, but not really seeing them. Her eyes widen when she noticed a letter from Storm’s End. Her mother noticed as well, but there was a smirk on her lips as she reached for it.

“Not Jon,” Catelyn stated firmly, opening the letter to hand it to Sansa. Within she found it was from Edric Storm of all people, asking for her hand in marriage. She didn’t see his father’s signature, so he had gone ahead alone it seemed.

Sansa had never met Jon’s stepbrother, but he seemed rather arrogant from what he had spoken of the man. She slowly set the letter down, not liking that at all. She looked up to see her mother watching her carefully, watching for any expression to slip.

“There will be a banquet in one moon, there you will meet and greet the lords that want your hand in marriage and there you will choose one among them,” Catelyn lectured, moving to seat herself in front of the letters and moving them about as she inspected each one.

“I thought that banquet was for Robb to find him a bride?” Sansa asked in confusion, her mother merely smiled at her.

“It’s for both of you. Robb has been too stubborn and needs to become Lord of Winterfell soon and since you are now of age, it seems we shouldn’t wait since you have decided to act like a woman than a lady.” Her scathing remark made Sansa frown.

“What about the fact that I am no longer a maiden? Is that enclosed to all the lords seeking my hand?” Catelyn tensed at her biting words. Sansa loved her mother dearly, but she was coming to dislike the behavior she was on the receiving end of.

Robb made a mistake, he’s all but forgiven as the first-born son, but Sansa seemingly makes a mistake and she’s the devil’s child in her mother’s eyes. She supposed it had more to do with believing that Jon had besmirched her. Arya had relayed that their mother believed that Jon possessed and corrupted Sansa from her ladylike ways, he influenced her to give him her maiden’s gift. Sansa remembers her barking laughter, shocking her little sister as she stated how it was her who corrupted Jon rather.

“Yes, they are all well aware of your maidenless status. You are lucky that so many have overlooked that small detail, we are lucky…” Catelyn drifted off, focusing her eyes on the letters instead.

“You are lucky for what? That you won’t have to marry me to Jon then? What is so wrong with Jon and I marrying?” Sansa questioned though she knew the answer. Jon may not get Storm’s End, not to mention he was still considered a bastard who shouldn’t inherit anything from his stepfather and nothing from his mother. All intents and purposes, he had no name to rely on, nothing of practicality to support them if they marry. Yet she knew there were a few empty holdfasts that they could inhabit in the North. Jon could become one of Robb’s bannermen, like Bran and Rickon will be eventually.

There were still many possibilities for them, more so because of her connects with her maiden name, but also with Jon being acknowledged as a son to Lord Robert Baratheon, surely that must count for something. Sansa clenched her teeth as her mother’s eyes narrowed at her.

“He is not right for you, Sansa! Must I repeat myself endlessly? Why must we go through this again and again, do you want to be like your aunt Lyanna?” Catelyn asked, bracing her hands on the table as she stood to stare hard into her eyes.

“Why do you compare me to aunt Lyanna like she is the worst thing I could turn out to be?! She made mistakes, that is being human, mother! Do you wish for me to be in a loveless marriage? I love Jon, with all my heart and I wish to marry only him!”

“She is a bad influence as is her son, you don’t know what true love is, daughter! You are a child, but you will learn. Your father and I didn’t love each other in the beginning eith-So what am I, mother?! Am I a child still or am I a woman grown to herd off to bore some man’s sons? I can’t be both!” Sansa found herself in front of her mother screaming at her as loudly as she screamed back.

She heard her father come in just as Catelyn slapped her across the face. Sansa felt her head thrown back, her cheek throbbing painfully from the slap.

“Catelyn!” Ned shouted, coming between them. He moved to touch her shoulder, but Sansa spun around to run from the room.

She ran blindly through Winterfell, making it outside then running for the godswood where she collapsed beneath the weirwood to cry into her knees. She soaked through the fabric of her skirts as she cried, wishing her mother understood her better, wishing that they would allow her to be happy with Jon. Sansa cried so much it upset her tummy and before she could stop herself, she turned to her side and puked on the ground.

A hand patted her back, big and heavy. “Robb, I can’t handle this sickness much longer, when does it stop?”

“Not for a bit, my child.” Sansa froze as she heard her father’s voice, she mistaken his hand for Robb’s, they were so similar. “It is alright, Sansa. I already knew.”

Sansa wiped at her mouth, turning around to see her father crouched before her with worried, sad eyes. Her eyes welled up again and she flung herself into his arms. He rubbed her back some more, whispering reassurances in her ear. She asked him how he knew, and her father stated that her maid mentioned the sickness, believing the flu.

He figured otherwise.

“Why did you lie, Sansa? Was it so you could marry Jon? Be truthful, we are among the old gods now,” Ned stated firmly but with a gentle voice. Sansa could only shrug her shoulders though.

“I don’t know, father. Something told me not to tell and I intended to get moon tea, truly! But I was grounded and…I made a mess of things, didn’t I?” her voice quivered but her father only smiled softly, wiping her tear trails away.

“Well, you have made things harder, but not a mess. Everything has a way of sorting itself out eventually. I just wish you had been more forthcoming, you are nearly three moons along, Sansa. We will have to tell Maester Luwin and your mother.” Sansa flinched at the end, pursing her lips together to keep from frowning. “I know you and her aren’t seeing eye to eye right now, but Sansa, you will need your mother now, more than ever. We will tell the lords that the betroth will not be happening and I will contact Jon as well. He needs to know before he finds himself a betrothal.”

“Really? You are going to allow this to happen?” Sansa asked hopefully, her heart pounding inside her chest as her father nodded stiffly.

“It isn’t what your mother and I had wanted for you, we wanted you to have your childhood more before marriage, to be a child more before you had a child, but…” he drifted off with a deep sigh, waving his hand in the air to indicate that it was all to the wind now.

Sansa felt immense happiness, but there was also an edge of fear. Her mother did not want her marrying her cousin, Jon. She seemed to despise him so much now, she feared what she would do if she learned that Sansa was pregnant. She tried soothing herself though, her mother would never put her in danger intentionally. She just hoped her mother wouldn’t be too upset with her.

\------------------------------------

Her mother took the news well enough, stating that she would send out letters dissuading lords from coming to the banquet as her hand was not to be taken anymore. Her father got to writing a letter for Jon, inviting him to Winterfell to discuss everything thus far. Sansa felt more at ease with everything, waiting impatiently for Jon’s response.

Robb even seemed in good spirits, seemingly looking forward to the banquet as Theon ribbed him about finding a bride. Arya grudgingly admitted that she kissed Gendry to Sansa, having no one else to talk with about it. Things were starting to really look up.

Sansa hummed to herself as she sewed, stitching together little socks. She took some measurements from the babies in Winterfell, so she could be exact as she worked. She made them grey with white stitching and intended to place little direwolf sigils upon them. For the time being, they were keeping quiet about her pregnancy until Jon was here and a marriage was settled upon. The thought of marrying Jon gave her tummy flutters, she paused to caress her belly.

There was a knock at her door and in came her maid, holding a cup in her hand as she set it where Sansa sat by the fire.

“What’s this?” she inquired curiously, leaning down to sniff the tea. It was brown looking, without much a scent and steam wafting from it.

“An herbal tea your mother requested you drink, for your sickness?” her maid said questioningly, wondering what kind of sickness Sansa had, she figured.

“Thank you.” Her handmaid smiled brightly, bowing her head and leaving her alone.

Sansa moved to drink the tea, but the heat kept her at bay. It was far too hot to drink at the moment, she blew at the steam, hoping it would cool soon as she was suddenly thirsty. Being pregnant wasn’t all that great she had come to learn.

The sickness was one thing, but the hungry pains was another. She was always so hungry, famished almost yet she could hardly keep anything down. Her mother and Maester Luwin assured her it was normal and that she would learn when she could eat so the food would stay down and when not too. Sansa had eaten earlier and so far, the food was staying put.

Her mother went on the explain the aches she would start to feel later on and they bonded over the experience Sansa would soon share with her mother. It was slowly helping to mend the fence between them though the discussion of Jon kept things from moving too quickly. Thoughts of Jon made her pause in her work, they should be receiving his letter either today or tomorrow. They would receive this one before the one from Sansa’s letter though she wanted to read both, to read of Jon’s thoughts for each occurrence.

Sansa glanced back at her tea cup, noting that the steam wasn’t there anymore. Smiling, she picked it up, wondering what flavor it could be without a variable scent when her door flung open. Robb appeared, red faced and breathing harshly.

“Sansa stop!” Robb yelled, rushing towards her and smacking the cup from her hand where it smashed into pieces on the stone flooring.

“Robb!” Sansa shouted in shock, looking between him and the cup. “What are you-It’s moon tea!” she blinked owlishly at him. Robb gulped harshly for air, his shoulders moving up and down rapidly.

“It was moon tea, Sansa…”

Slowly she turned back to the broken cup on the floor, taking in the puddle of tea settling into the cracks of the stone. Suddenly Sansa felt sick. Robb helped her over to her chamber pot where she puked her lunch up violently, his hand holding her hair back while his other rubbed her back.

“Why?” Sansa cried out, choking on the taste in her mouth.

“She thinks she’s helping you, for a better future,” Robb stated sadly, his own disillusionment of their mother’s actions clearly etched in his features.

“I hate her, Robb,” Sansa continued to cry, pausing to throw up some more.

“No, you don’t, Sansa.”

“Yes, I do! She’s ruining my life! Why can’t she let me be happy?” she asked as she buried her face into his chest, only feeling slightly bad for getting puke on his nice tunic. Robb didn’t seem to care though, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

“Everything will be alright, I promise you, Sansa. I promise.” Though his words helped to ease her sobbing, it did nothing for the sorrow inside her chest as she thought of her mother. The thought that she almost unknowingly drank moon tea, that she almost unknowingly killed her child.

A small part of her knew her brother’s words to be right, that her mother was only trying to secure her a better future, but for whom was the future better for? Sansa or Catelyn? She kept her distance from her mother after that, allowing Robb to confront her about it and telling her about him sabotaging her plans. Her father tried to explain her mother’s actions, but Sansa didn’t have the stomach to hear it anymore.

She had heard enough.

Sometimes when she lay awake in bed, she wondered if her mother ever truly loved her at all, or if she loved how much of a lady she had become? Was her mother disillusioned by Sansa not being exactly like her? Sometimes she wondered if things would have been better if both her and Arya were born as boys instead of girls. Her mother seemed to not lack any love for her boys, but when it came to her girls…

Sansa pushed back against those thoughts, knowing she was just angry at her mother for treating her like a child but then expecting her to be a woman. She figured she would eventually reconcile with her mother, but she would never forget what almost occurred.

Forgive, but never forget.

Funny how that was something her mother taught her…

\------------------------------------

“Time to get up,” Arya singsonged, pulling at Sansa to get her up from her bed. Sansa groaned and moaned, swatting at her sister to no avail.

“What time is it?” she asked groggily, feeling as though she barely got any sleep. Peering over by the window, all Sansa saw was darkness, lots and lots of darkness.

“Early morning,” Arya stated, pulling her furs off the bed to force her up.

“Arya, the sun’s not even out yet,” Sansa groaned tiredly, placing her pillow over her head with all intentions of ignoring her pestering sister.

“Oh no you don’t! You need to get up, Sansa! Come, help me choose a nice dress!” Sansa lifted her head up at the word ‘dress’. She looked over to see her sister pulling out the drawers to her dresser, pulling dress after dress out of each drawer while snorting or making faces at each one.

“Arya!”

“Quiet down! Come help me, I’m no good at this!” Arya whispered sternly. Sansa pursed her lips together but managed to pull herself up and walked over to inspect her dresses.

Eventually they settled on a pretty grey dress with long sleeves that cuffed around her wrists while being open around her neck. It was a bit tight around her mid-section, but she still managed to fit fine. Sansa questioned her sister as she helped her do her hair, leaving it loose but for twin braids that pulled back her long bangs from her face. Arya said nothing about why they were getting her ready, keeping her lips sealed as she helped.

Arya led her through Winterfell, sneaking through the halls since it was so early in the morning. They ended up outside where they walked towards the godswood by candlelight. Sansa felt clarity coming over her as she took in more light within the godswood, her heart started to beat rapidly inside her chest as they approached the weirwood where Robb stood waiting for her, bright smile on his lips.

She took notice of Bran and Rickon, both tired as they looked at her, and she took in her father and mother, both standing by the boys. Her mother casted her eyes down but her father was smiling proudly. Then and only then did she allow herself to see her aunt Lyanna standing on the other side, her husband, Robert Baratheon beside her and finally her eyes settled on Jon, standing before the heart tree with the biggest smile she had ever seen on his lips. Sansa felt her eyes water as she took in his dark clothing that bore no sigil.

Robb suddenly blocked her view, carrying a cloak with the Stark sigil on it. He attacked it around her shoulders, smiling as the weight settled upon her. “We hadn’t gotten his letter from Wintertown yet?” Sansa couldn’t help but whisper to her brother.

“He never sent one, he intended to come all the way here instead and beg for your hand,” Robb replied happily, turning to stand next to her and offer his arm. Sansa looked at it questioningly then to his eyes. “Father and I thought it best I walk you down, since all this was my planning.”

“You planned my wedding, Robb?” His cheeks flushed as he nodded curtly.

“Come along now, your future husband’s waiting.”

Sansa felt like she was in a fairytale story. The night was crystal clear, stars twinkling over head as the moon was full and bright in the sky, they almost didn’t need lanterns to see with. It was chilly, but not enough for her to require a thicker dress. She and Arya chose well. Noticing the work of the cloak around her shoulders, Sansa felt her throat thicken as she realized it was her mother’s handiwork.

She made sure to catch her mother’s eyes as they walked past, letting her know that she was forgiven for her indiscretion. Catelyn’s eyes were watery as they connected then she blinked, and tears rolled down her cheeks, but there was a smile there too. Sansa took in her siblings, noting that Arya was even wearing a dress, something she hadn’t noticed during the whole commotion of getting ready.

Her aunt smiled happily at her and Robert nodded his head approvingly before Sansa peered over to Jon, seeing how happy he was to see her, how happy he was to be wedding her.

They held hands as they said their words before the heart tree, crouching to pray for a peaceful and eternal marriage before she placed her cloak on Jon’s shoulders. The kiss was sweet, but short. Jon mumbled into her ear that they would have better kisses later. Being that it was so early in the morning, there would be no feast until the next day. Instead everyone congratulated the newly weds and they all went back to settle in their chambers.

Sansa tugged Jon along to her chambers, smiling when he barred her door. He moved to kiss her, but she stopped him, pressing the tips of her fingers to his lips.

“I must know, Jon, how did this all come to be? I was still waiting on your letters.” Jon frowned at her stopping his kiss, but he pulled back slowly unbuttoning his doublet as he spoke.

“I received your letter and I told my mother and father about it. It was my father who said, and I quote, ‘fuck the letter, son, go out and get your bride’ and so I took his advice. I didn’t know there was another letter, it must be waiting for me back at Storm’s End. But there is another reason I rushed here as fast as I could.” Jon pulled his tunic over his head, revealing his chest to her greedy gaze. “My stepbrother, Edric taunted me by sending a request for your hand in marriage and…I didn’t want to lose you to anyone, especially with my babe growing inside you.”

The look on his face when he mentioned Edric was dark, heated in anger, she couldn’t help but ask, “What did you do to him?” Jon smirked tightly, trying not to be proud of himself it seemed.

“I broke his nose,” he stated simply, dropping his breeches and smallclothes altogether.

“Oh,” Sansa gasped, trailing her eyes up and down his lean physique.

“Now, my lady wife, have I answered all your questions?” his voice was full of heat, his tone darkened with desire and she felt the flames licking inside her belly, warming her insides as she nodded her head. “May we proceed to the bedding then?”

“Yes.”

It only took a few moments for her dress to puddle around her feet and her smallclothes to join them, only a moment for Jon to carry her to her bed and only another moment for him to bury his dark head between her thighs. Sansa moaned loudly, not caring who heard now, knowing that it was her husband that gave her pleasure now.

Jon ravished her, supping on her cunt as though it were his last meal. Sansa couldn’t keep her mouth shut, clawing her nails through his hair as he suckled at her folds and nub. He took his time though, bringing her to peak not once, not twice, but three times with his mouth alone. Sansa was a quivering mess by the end of it, begging him to stop, that she couldn’t peak anymore.

He assured her that she could, but relented at her insistence, crawling up her body to leave scattering kisses where he could. Sansa craved his closeness, craved the feeling of his nude body pressed against hers with his arms caging her in. She craved his touch and kisses, his warmth and hard muscles. She locked lips with him as he settled between her legs, devouring his mouth as she saw fit.

Sansa moaned into Jon’s mouth as he pushed inside her, caressing her soft insides as he moved. It felt different in this position where his cock rubbed the front of her cunt upon each thrust, brushing a sensitive portion of her spongy muscles that caused her to shake and shudder each time. Jon could move more quickly in this position as well, thrusting faster and faster as he raced to his peak.

She dug her heels into the feather mattress, lifting her pelvis to meet his thrusts, bringing forth moans between the both of them. Sansa was surprised how fast she was approaching another peak, her nails dug into Jon’s forearms where he held himself up from her. She anchored herself in place, meeting him thrust for thrust, forcing the pace to be harder and brushing her nub against his pelvic bone.

Jon whispered words of love to her, dropping his face into her neck and shoulder to mumble his words into her skin. Sansa moaned into his ear, whispering her own words of love and longing, of how much she missed him so. She clawed her nails through his hair when he moved his arm to rub aggressively at her nub, wanting to feel her peak around his cock.

Her fingers closed around the nape of his neck just as a blinding light came over her eyes, her body shuddering with each powerful zing of pleasure that ran through her nerves. Her legs wrapped tightly around his hips as Jon continued to rut into her, prolonging the intensity of her climax until he reached his end, growling his release into her neck with his teeth grazing her skin.

Sansa welcomed his weight when Jon seemingly collapsed upon her, embracing his hot, sweaty skin upon hers as they caught their breath. He moved off her though after a minute, mumbling about not wanting to hurt their babe before he lovingly caressed her belly, feeling along her skin where it now started to bugle outward from where it use to be flat.

“I understand,” Jon mumbled causing confusion in Sansa, she turned her head towards him, brushing her nose along his bearded jawline as their eyes connected. “I understand that feeling, that little voice that told you to lie to Lord and Lady Stark. I was angry at first, that you allowed my seed to quicken in your womb, but right after I…I understood because though I was angry at myself for peaking inside you, I…I hoped something would come of it, and miraculously it did.”

“Everything has a way of sorting itself out,” Sansa repeated her father’s words, smiling softly as Jon pulled her furs over them and wrapped her within his arms.

“Aye, somehow it did. For better, or for worse…” Sansa leaned up to press a tender kiss underneath his chin.

“I’d like to think this ended for the better,” she commented tiredly, leaning her head onto his shoulder.

“So much better,” Jon muttered.

Sansa curled her legs between his, placing her hand over top of his on her belly. She couldn’t agree more with his statement; so much better…

 

 

 

*To be continued: Day 25: Parenting Woes

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed! Now on to a little notice down below...
> 
> *I want to clarify my feelings on Catelyn Stark. I do actually like her, aside from what you may think after reading this oneshot, but I kind of have a love/hate relationship with her character. To me, she has always been a character that would do anything for her children, even if that means undermining them or possibly hurting them to protect them. I do think she gives a major pass to Robb as her firstborn son, and I do think that she would be unhappy if Sansa was less than a replica of her. I like flawed characters immensely because their human. Was she right to force moon tea on her daughter? Hell no! That is so wrong, but she was only thinking of a better future for Sansa. Should Sansa have told her parents that Jon had cum inside her? Uh, yeah! But she didn’t because (storywise) she had a feeling that she shouldn’t. 
> 
> There’s a lot of things that these characters shouldn’t do, even if its for the love of another character. I know this seems to be a lot to write about, but I can just see people trying to tear me a new asshole for supposedly wrecking Catelyn’s character for my ‘fanfiction story’, so I figured I would hit two birds with one stone by writing this now. Also, there is a warning that Catelyn is not the best character in this story and if you truly love her than you might not like it, but I am not ‘dissing’ her whatsoever.
> 
> Actually, this comes from experience. My sister’s best friend was forced to get an abortion by her mother when she was sixteen even though she did not want it and ended up going out and getting knocked up again by the same guy she ‘loved’. Was that stupid? Duh! But anyway, I am using this from something I’ve witnessed in my life. FYI: my sister’s best friend and mother are fine with each other now. But I digress, things end up for the better. Sansa and Catelyn will of course be better, and Catelyn will be a great grandmother, do not worry! 
> 
> I hope that addresses anyone's concern about how I wrote Catelyn, and if you didn't like this then I'm sorry, but this is how I feel she would react, but also it's just fanfiction. No need to get upset over free publication, ya know? Till the next installment! ^_~


End file.
